Owie
by Marymel
Summary: Greg tries to hold it together when Jackson gets hurt at the playground.
1. Chapter 1

**Still don't own CSI.**

**This was inspired by a friend of mine. His then-three-year-old son (ironically named Jackson!) was jumping on a trampoline and fell off, breaking his leg. He's okay now :), and I wondered what might happen with Greg if something like that happened to Jackson. So this is the story I came up with. Please read and review.**

Greg loved spending time with Jackson at the playground. His son always had so much energy, and he was loving just running and playing. So Greg was sitting on a nearby bench, watching his son play with other kids on the playground.

They'd had lunch with Sara, and she joined them at the playground, sitting next to Greg as Jackson laughed and ran and played. "You think he'd want a nap after this?" Greg asked with a smile.

Sara laughed softly. "No, but I think his energy could power all of Vegas." Both friends shared a laugh.

Greg looked over at Jackson, who was climbing up on a jungle gym. He watched as Jackson climbed the tall structure. "Jacks, be careful!"

Jackson tried to reach for another bar on the jungle gym when he slipped and fell. Greg instantly began running as his son fell to the ground, with Sara following close behind.

Jackson hit the ground and began crying. Greg was beside him in an instant. "Jacks, you okay?"

"Daddy!" Jackson practically screamed. "Owie!" He cried as Greg and Sara looked over him.

"Sweetie, can you move your legs and arms okay?" Sara asked him. He moved his arms and right leg just fine, but his left leg wouldn't cooperate.

Jackson cried and cried. Greg had never felt more miserable and scared in his life. "I know. I know it hurts, Jacks." He tried to comfort the crying toddler.

One of the mothers at the playground with her child offered to call for help. Greg was thankful because, as much as he wanted to hold and comfort his son, if his leg was broken, he knew he shouldn't move it. Greg cradled Jackson in his arms and the little boy clung to him, sobbing.

Sara grabbed her cell phone and called Morgan. She also called Nick, asking him to drive Morgan to the hospital, since she'd be very upset.

The paramedics soon arrived. "What happened, little man?" A male medic asked Jackson. He wouldn't respond, just held on to Greg and cried. Greg wanted to cry, too. He hated seeing Jackson hurt and scared.

"He fell off the jungle gym," a little girl answered. "Is he gunna be okay?"

Sara smiled at the concerned child. "I think so. Thank you."

"They're going to check him out at the hospital," the girl's mother explained. "I hope he'll be okay."

Sara smiled at the concerned mother and daughter, while Greg's attention was solely focused on Jackson. The little boy hadn't stopped crying and wouldn't release his grip on Greg's shirt.

"What's his name?" The female paramedic asked. Greg kept holding his son and cradling him. Sara smiled sadly at her dear friend. "Jackson," she told the medics.

"Jackson, my name's Rebecca. I'm going to take a look at your leg, okay?"

"No!" Jackson cried, scared it might hurt more than it already did.

"It's okay," she replied. "I need to look to see if it's broken."

Greg tightened his hold around Jackson while the medics looked him over and prepared to take him to the hospital. If he could take all Jackson's pain away, he would have without hesitation.

"Daddy, owie!" Jackson cried.

"I know," Greg said as he held Jackson as close as he could. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry." He rubbed Jackson's back and kissed his forehead.

Within minutes, the medics were ready to take Jackson to the hospital. "You ready to ride in the ambulance, little man?" The male paramedic asked the little boy.

Even though Jackson's tears were beginning to subside, he was still scared and clung tightly to his daddy.

"It's okay, Jacks. I'm not leaving you," Greg reassured his son.

"You can ride with him," the male medic assured Greg. Even if he hadn't told him he could ride in the ambulance, there was no way Greg was leaving his son.

"We're going to Desert Palm," Rebecca told them. Sara nodded, and called Nick to tell him which hospital.

"You're going to be okay, sweetie," Sara said to Jackson before they got him into the ambulance. Jackson managed a small smile. "I love you."

"Love you," Jackson said as he was starting to quiet down.

Sara looked at Greg. "I called Nick and told him to bring Morgan to the ER."

Greg sighed in relief and kissed Jackson's forehead. "Thank you." He cradled Jackson in his arms. "You're going to be okay, Jacks," he told the little boy who held tightly to him.

The ambulance left and Sara turned to the little girl and her mother who had answered the paramedics. "Are you okay?" she asked the little girl who watched the ambulance drive away.

She nodded. "Is he gunna be okay?"

Sara smiled as the girl's mother wrapped her arms around her. "I think he will. They just want to be sure his leg's okay," Sara explained, still shaken up herself. "It'll heal, though."

The little girl's mother smiled. "That poor little boy. We see him every once in a while here...he's a sweet little boy."

"He likes bugs," the little girl said.

Sara smiled. "Yeah, he does." Looking at the girl's mother, she said, "Would you mind if I gave you his number? If you want you can check on him, Mrs..."

"Walker, Leslie Walker." She took a small notepad Sara handed her and wrote down her number. "This is my daughter, Kara."

"Hi, Kara. I'm Sara." Kara smiled up at Sara. Sara handed Leslie her business card and smiled. "I'm going to meet them at the hospital, but would it be okay to call you?"

"Yes, please." Leslie agreed.

"I hope he'll be okay," Kara said.

Sara and Leslie both smiled at her. "I think so," Sara told her. "I've got to go meet them at the hospital, but you can call later."

"Thank you," Leslie said. She and Kara said goodbye and Sara got to her car to go to the hospital.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own CSI. Nor do I own Children's Tylenol.**

**Thanks Lil Badger 101, soxgirl69, Smuffly, Teddah Bear, LilyLatendresse63, and all who reviewed chapter one! Hope you all like this chapter...and please review!**

Jackson quieted some in the ambulance, but still wouldn't release Greg. And he wasn't too happy when Rebecca looked at his leg.

"I've just gotta be sure it stays still," the medic told the frightened child.

"It's okay," Greg reassured Jackson. He was trying to reassure himself as well.

Jackson sniffed back more tears. "Owie," he said as Rebecca looked at his leg. Greg watched the medic check his son's leg and rubbed Jackson's back.

They soon arrived at the hospital and brought Jackson to an examining area. When Greg tried to step away from the bed so a nurse could look at Jackson, the little boy grabbed his shirt. "No!" Jackson cried. "Daddy stay!"

"You can sit on his right side," the nurse assured him. Greg thanked her and maneuvered to Jackson's right side as she began to check Jackson's vitals.

Greg cradled Jackson as the nurse checked him over. Jackson held tightly to Greg, wondering what the nurses were going to do to him. "It's okay, Jacks" Greg told him as the nurse checked his blood pressure. "They just want to be sure you're okay and they're going to see how to fix your owie."

A petite African-American woman in scrubs came into the room. "I hear someone took a tumble."

Jackson tightened his hold on Greg. "It's okay, Jacks," Greg said as he rubbed the little boy's back.

"My name is Doctor Harrison. I'm going to take an X-ray of your leg to see if anything's broken, and then we'll try to fix it."

"I bwoken?" Jackson asked the doctor.

Dr. Harrison smiled at the scared little boy. "You might have a small fracture. We're going to take you to X-ray and take some pictures of your leg."

"Yeah," Greg told Jackson. "They've got a special camera that can take a picture of inside your leg to see if anything's broken."

Jackson looked wide-eyed at his father, tears still coming down his cheeks. "I get better, daddy?"

Greg smiled at Jackson. "Yeah, you'll get better." He kissed Jackson's forehead.

"And I promise the X-ray won't hurt," Dr. Harrison reassured him.

Jackson sniffled. "Okay." He held onto Greg's shirt. "Daddy come?"

Greg smiled at his son. "I'll be right outside."

Jackson was wheeled down to X-ray, holding tightly onto Greg's hand. "Mr. Sanders," the nurse said, "I'm afraid you can't go into the room, but you can wait right outside here."

Greg's heart sank. He wanted to be in there with Jackson, who was so scared. But he knew he had to wait outside and let the staff do their jobs. He leaned down to Jackson, who was lying on the stretcher. "You going to be brave, Jacks?"

"Yeah," Jackson said as he sniffed back some tears. "You be here?"

Greg smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm going to be right here. When you get outta there, I'm going to be the first one to see you."

"It's okay," the nurse told Jackson. "Barry...that's who's going to be taking your X-rays...he's very nice."

"It not gunna hurt?" Jackson asked.

"Nope." The nurse reassured him.

Greg leaned down and gave Jackson a hug. "You're going to be just fine. I'll be right out here."

"'Kay, daddy."

Greg watched as the stretcher was wheeled in and the door closed. He sighed heavily and felt like his knees were going to give way any second. He hated to see Jackson hurt, and wished he could take away all his pain. He hated to think of Jackson having a broken leg.

He didn't hear footsteps coming until he heard Sara's voice. "Greg? Is he okay? What's going on?"

Greg gave a shaky sigh. "They just took him into X-ray. He might have broken his leg."

Sara closed her eyes and sighed. She also hated seeing Jackson hurt. "Well, I gave the front desk all your information. And Nick and Morgan are on their way. Oh, and Russell said to keep him posted."

Sure enough, Morgan ran around the corner and rushed up to Greg. "Where is he? What happened?" Nick joined them a few moments later.

"They, um...they took him to X-ray. I couldn't...I couldn't go with him." Greg looked at Morgan. Both shared a worried look.

"He's going to be okay," Nick said, trying to reassure them both. "He's strong, just like his dad." Greg gave him a shaky, appreciative smile.

Just then, Jackson was wheeled out of X-ray. Greg and Morgan rushed to the little boy's side. "I told you I'd be right here," Greg said, smiling at his son. Jackson smiled at his daddy.

"Mama!" Jackson smiled when he saw Morgan. "Mama, I got owie!"

"I heard about that. I was so worried about you!" Morgan gave the now calmer child a kiss to his forehead.

The nurse smiled at Jackson. "He was a very good patient. We're going to take him back to curtain 2 while the X-ray's are developed."

"Thank you," Greg smiled and looked at her name badge, "Robin."

"You're welcome, Mr. Sanders."

"Hey, Jacks?" Jackson looked up at his father. "Look who else came to see you." He pointed to Nick and Sara. Both were smiling at Jackson.

"Uncle Nicky! Aunt Sara!"

"Hey, big guy," Nick said as he smiled at the little boy. "You feeling better?"

"I got big owie," Jackson said as he was wheeled back into the room.

"Yeah, your Aunt Sara told me about that," Nick said.

"It hurt, an' I got to ride in da ambulance." Jackson looked up at Morgan. "Dat was loud!"

The adults laughed softly. "I'll bet," Morgan said as she squeezed Jackson's hand. Greg sat on Jackson's right side and hugged him close.

Doctor Harrison returned and with Jackson's X-rays. "Okay, Jackson. The good news is, you didn't break your leg. The bad news is, you did sprain your ankle." She held Jackson's X-ray up to the light so Greg and Morgan could see. "See, there's no fracture in your tibia or fibula. But you did sprain your ankle."

"I not bwoken?" Jackson asked.

Doctor Harrison smiled gently at the little boy. "No, but we are going to have to put it in a brace." Looking at Greg, she added, "He's going to have to stay off of that ankle for at least a couple of days. And he'll need to put it on ice for about 10 to 20 minutes every hour or two until swelling goes down."

"So, he's okay?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, Doctor Harrison, this is Jackson's mother, my wife Morgan." Greg gestured to Morgan and Doctor Harrison shook her hand.

"He'll need to keep his ankle elevated for 2 to 3 hours every day," Doctor Harrison explained. "You can give him Children's Tylenol if he's in anymore pain. But I see no reason he won't feel better within a few days."

"I get better, daddy?" Jackson asked. Greg hugged the little boy as a smile of relief crossed his face. "Yeah, you'll get better." He kissed the now-smiling boy's forehead.

"And I recommend taking him to see his pediatrician tomorrow if possible," Doctor Harrison said. "Just to be prepared. He might need some rehabilitation for his ankle, but I really don't see any long-term problems."

Morgan and Greg both sighed, relieved. "Thank you, doctor," Morgan said.

Jackson smiled as he got hugs from Morgan and Greg. Sara and Nick both smiled at the little boy. "Thank you," Jackson said softly to the doctor.

"You're welcome," Doctor Harrison said. "I'll get you guys discharged."

Jackson sat between Morgan and Greg, happily getting kisses and hugs from both of them. His ankle started to hurt again. "Owie," he said quietly.

"Does it still hurt, sweetie?" Morgan asked. Jackson nodded.

"Hey, Jackson?" Nick asked. "How about I go see if they've got some chocolate milk in the vending machines?" Jackson happily nodded as Morgan put a pillow under his ankle. Nick left and Sara walked over and gave Jackson a small hug. "I am so happy you're okay, honey."

"I not bwoken, Aunt Sara!" Jackson said happily.

"No, you're not broken," Sara said as she kissed the little boy's forehead. "I was so scared when I saw you fall down."

"I was scared," Jackson said. "But I not bwoken!"

"Oh, Greg," Sara said. "Before I forget, Leslie Walker said to keep her posted on how Jackson is."

"She's Kara's mommy," Jackson said. "Kara lets me slide on the slide first."

"Oh, yeah," Greg said. "They're really nice. I'll give them a call when we get back home."

Nick returned with a small carton of chocolate milk. Jackson smiled when he saw the carton in Nick's hand. "Here you go," Nick said as he handed Jackson his favorite drink.

"Thank you, Uncle Nicky!"

Soon Jackson was discharged and Sara agreed to take him and Greg home. Morgan rode home with them, while Nick offered to get some Children's Tylenol and bandages for Jackson at the pharmacy. All were grateful the injury wasn't any worse.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own CSI.**

**Little bit shorter chapter, but I hope you all like it :)**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, eclaregurl, Teddah Bear, Smuffly, and everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The nurse showed Greg and Morgan how to bandage Jackson's ankle, and the family headed home. Sara drove Greg, Morgan and Jackson home, while Nick went to the pharmacy to get some bandages and Children's Tylenol. Morgan called Russell and told him what happened. He told both Greg and Morgan to take the rest of the day off to tend to Jackson.

Once they were home, Sara took Greg's keys and unlocked his door while he and Morgan carefully took Jackson out of the backseat. "Mama, my owie still hurts," he said.

"I know, sweetie." Morgan gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek. "It's going to hurt for a bit, but it'll get better."

"Yeah, you'll feel better soon," Greg reassured him while he carried him into the apartment. Greg carefully sat him on the couch while Morgan got a plastic bag with some ice from the kitchen. Sara got a small towel to wrap the ice bag in.

Greg carefully put a small cushion under Jackson's ankle. "What dat for, daddy?" Jackson asked.

"We've gotta keep that elevated," Greg said. He smiled reassuringly at the little boy.

"Ella-lated?"

Greg smiled. "It means we've gotta keep it propped up for a little while so it won't get any worse."

Jackson nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Okay, sweetie," Morgan said as she entered the living room. "We've gotta put some ice on your ankle." She carefully laid the ice bag on Jackson's ankle. He pulled his ankle away when he felt the cold ice touch his bandaged ankle.

"Cold, mama!"

Greg rubbed Jackson's shoulder. "I know it's cold, but you gotta keep it on your ankle so it'll get better."

"And I promise I'm not going to hurt it any more," Morgan reassured him.

Jackson nodded. "'Kay." Morgan gently placed the ice bag on Jackson's ankle, and the little boy began to relax. Greg turned on the TV and Jackson began to watch a favorite cartoon program.

Nick arrived a minute later with bandages and Children's Tylenol. He walked over to Jackson. "How you feelin', pal?"

"My owie hurts," Jackson said. Nick rubbed the little boy's arm and smiled. Jackson pointed to the ice bag on his ankle. "An' dat cold!"

"I bet," Nick said with a soft laugh. "You know what? I'm just so glad you're okay, pal."

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. He still hurt, but Jackson loved visiting with his Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara.

Greg gave Jackson a dose of Children's Tylenol and some fruit juice. The little boy happily drank the juice, but wasn't thrilled about the medicine. "Daddy, do I hafta take medicine?"

"Yeah, you gotta," Greg told him."It'll help you feel better." He hated to see Jackson hurt, but was so grateful it was only a sprained ankle. He watched his son, leg propped up on the couch and talking with Nick, Sara and Morgan. Greg smiled as Jackson told them about the ambulance ride and trip to the ER.

"I got X-ray," Jackson said.

Morgan smiled at Jackson. "I know you did. Honey, I am so glad you're okay."

Jackson took another sip of juice. "Yeah, I not so bad."

All the adults laughed as Jackson laughed and talked about going to the hospital. Everyone adored him, and were so relieved he wasn't more seriously hurt.

Later that night, after Jackson fell asleep, Greg watched his son. The little boy was his life, and had become Morgan's life as well. He watched Jackson's chest rise and fall rhythmically, arms wrapped around his favorite teddy bear.

Morgan came in and wrapped her arms around Greg's waist. "I was so scared," she whispered. "When Sara told me what happened..."

Greg sighed quietly. "When I saw him fall, I thought...everything happened so fast. One second he was climbing and playing and the next..."

Morgan hugged Greg tightly. "Do _not_ blame yourself. You are a great daddy. And he's safe. Thank God it wasn't any worse." Seeing Greg watching Jackson sleep, Morgan added, "Jackson loves that playground, and you know how much he loves that jungle gym. He told me he wants to climb it again tomorrow." She and Greg quietly laughed.

"I don't know what I'd do...if something..."

"Greg, stop. Jackson is fine. And he'll be just fine. You are raising him to be a smart, healthy, sweet boy."

Greg looked at the woman he loved. "_We're_ raising him that way." Morgan smiled, and both turned their attention back to the sleeping toddler. "I love him so much," Greg whispered.

"I love him, too."

Both watched Jackson sleep peacefully, so thankful to have the little boy in their lives and thankful he was okay. Greg and Morgan quietly walked over and each softly kissed the little boy's forehead. Both said 'love you' as they watched the little boy sleep, so happy to have him and that he made them a family.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own CSI.**

**Last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for your reviews!**

One week later, Jackson's ankle was much better. Getting him to stay off his ankle was a challenge, since he loved to run and play. But Greg and Morgan made sure to keep it propped up when they could and bandaged the ankle like the nurse had shown them. And Mrs. Russell, her daughter and granddaughter helped when he stayed at their house while Greg and Morgan were at work. Kaitlyn helped prepare an ice bag for Jackson's ankle and Barbara made sure he had some board games to play while he was at their house. Jackson didn't like not being able to play and move around like he wanted to, but he loved the attention he was getting from everyone.

When Jackson's ankle was well enough for him to walk on it, he and Greg headed to the playground once again. Mrs. Walker and her daughter Kara were thrilled to see him.

"Hi, Jackson!" Kara said as she ran up to him.

"Hi, Kara!"

"Mr. Sanders, can Jackson come play on the swings?" Kara asked Greg.

"Well..." Greg began.

"Please, daddy?" Jackson asked. He was just happy to be able to run around like the other kids.

"Okay," Greg said, smiling at Jackson. Jackson and Kara smiled and ran to the swings with Greg following close behind.

"Greg! Jackson!" Leslie said when she saw her daughter approach with her friend and his father. "I'm so glad you're feeling better!"

"Mommy, Jackson's back!" Kara said with a big smile as she climbed into a swing.

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled as Greg helped him into another swing. "I fell an' got a owie**."**

"He sprained his ankle," Greg explained to the little girl and her mother. "Wasn't too thrilled about having to stay off his ankle for a few days."

"Yeah, an' guess what?" Jackson asked Kara and Leslie. "I not bwoken!"

"That's wonderful!" Leslie said, while Kara said, "Yay!"

Greg and Leslie both enjoyed playing with the kids and pushed them on the swings for a couple of minutes.

"Higher, daddy!" Jackson said as he swung and laughed.

Greg smiled at his son. Judging by how happy he was to be at the playground, the sprained ankle was just a minor setback.

They stopped swinging and Kara asked Jackson if he wanted to play on the jungle gym with her. Jackson wrapped his arms around Greg's leg. He used to love the toy, but remembered how scared he was when he fell and how badly it hurt.

Jackson looked up at Greg, unsure what to do. Greg smiled reassuringly. "What do you think, Jacks?"

The little boy looked at the structure on the playground. To him, it suddenly seemed ten feet tall. "I not gunna fall, daddy?"

Greg smiled. "I tell you what. I'll come over there and help you, and if you think you might fall, just tell me and I'll carry you down. That sound okay?"

Jackson looked up at Greg, then stared back at the jungle gym. He wanted to play and show his daddy and his friend that he wasn't afraid, but he didn't want to fall again.

"Come on, Jackson," Kara said. "It'll be okay. An' I want you to play with me."

Jackson took a big breath for a little boy and looked up at his daddy. "Okay."

Greg walked Jackson over to the jungle gym and helped him climb up while Kara climbed on the other side. "Hold on, Kara," Leslie told her daughter.

Jackson tentatively grabbed on to a rod and looked at Greg, who was holding him. "I'm right here, Jacks." Greg reassured his son. Jackson moved his hand to another bar and Greg held on. "You're okay. You're doing so good," Greg told him.

Jackson decided to swing to the next bar over, and twisted his whole body to reach it. Without realizing it, he'd swung out of his daddy's arms. And he swung to another rod, and then another.

Greg watched his son climb and play like he'd never been hurt. He smiled proudly as Jackson reached Kara, who was sitting at the opposite end of the jungle gym.

"Yay!" Kara cheered.

"I did it!" Jackson shouted. He was so happy he hadn't fallen and was back at the playground with his friend and playing. He jumped down and ran over to Greg, a huge smile on his face. "Daddy, I did it! Did you see me? I did it!"

"Yeah!" Greg said as he lifted the happy boy in his arms and gave him a big hug. "You did it! I am so proud of you, Jacks!"

About forty-five minutes later, Greg and Jackson arrived at the lab. Jackson couldn't wait to tell Morgan and everyone that he played on the jungle gym again. When Jackson saw her in the break room, he let go of Greg's hand and rushed to her. "Mama!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Morgan said.

"Mama, I played today!" Jackson proudly told her. "An' I climbed on the jungle gym again, but I didn't fall down!"

"You did?!" Morgan said as she gave the proud little boy a hug.

"Yeah! Daddy held on while I swung, an' den I swung right outta his arms an' over to Kara!"

"He was so thrilled," Greg told her. "I am so proud of you, Jacks."

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, too!" Morgan told him as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Greg gave them both a hug as well.

"I love you, Jacks," Greg said as he playfully mussed Jackson's hair.

"I love you, too, sweetie," Morgan said.

"Love you too!" Jackson said. He was so happy he could play again and thrilled just to be with his family.

**The End.**


End file.
